


Statistical Outlier by Enflashings [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: [Post-series] Shion, sex, and statistics. And Nezumi.





	Statistical Outlier by Enflashings [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Statistical Outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264892) by [enflashings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enflashings/pseuds/enflashings). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Statistical Outlier  
**Author** : Enflashings  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : No. 6  
**Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : [Post-series] Shion, sex, and statistics. And Nezumi.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/264892)  
**Length** 0:11:29  
Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Statistical%20Outlier%20by%20Enflashings.mp3)  



End file.
